


Calculated Risk

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Harold takes a calculated risk





	

Ever since he had learned to count, Harold had done calculations in his head. It was much faster than using a calculator.

He knew better than most that human behavior could be calculated and predicted, but it seemed that Ray Kowalski was an exception to that. Not even The Machine could have predicted that Ray would have asked Finch if he found him attractive.

He did find Ray attractive, but not just because he had blond hair and blue eyes, but because even though he said he was a New York hard guy he was kind and caring and wore his goodness like the chain around his wrist.

He reminded Finch of Grace. Now, for example Ray was dancing around The Library, just like Grace would dance after she had finished a painting.

'Did everything go well, Mr. Kowalski?'

'Oh, yeah. I saved that kid and only got shot at once.'

'Wonderful,' Finch said as Ray walked up to him and stood close. He could smell Ray's cool cologne and it was intoxicating.

Finch might not be able to calculate Ray's reactions, but he decided to take a calculated risk. He moved close and brushed his lips against Ray's.

For several seconds, Ray didn't react and he thought perhaps he had misread the situation, but then Ray kissed him back.

After a few moments, Ray broke the kiss and grinned.

'Wow! You been wanting to do that for awhile?'

'Oh, yes.'

'Greatness! I hope it leads to more kissing and other things.'

'As do I.'

The kissed more and Ray's hand came up and combed through Finch's hair. Finch rested his hands under Ray's shirt on Ray's side and reveled in the feeling of warm skin. He had to admit that perhaps calculated risks were good.


End file.
